


[Podfic] Turning

by dapatty



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Pure, unashamed fix-it fic for Donna Noble</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42763) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Turning.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:54
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201203297.zip) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:54
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Turning.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot thank [](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/)**davincis_girl** enough for not only making wonderful art for this, but being a helpful ear. Thanks girl! ♥
> 
> Hosted at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and Paraka.


End file.
